


Drabble ledu a ohně

by Birute



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, Future Fic, Post - Red Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sbírka osmi drabble z loňského DMD s rozličnými postavami.</p><p>Varování: Vyskytuje se tu i značně nečekaně dobře fungující fúze Muminů a Písně ledu a ohně - Hra o převlékárnu, kde je koncentrována značná část rozličných postav.<br/>Ničeho nelituji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Doma v teple**

 

„Spikli jste se. Nebyl to spravedlivý boj!“ prohlásila Sansa, když je Jory odváděl celé olepené sněhem do hradu.

„Jsi větší,“ namítla Arya, „tak bys měla být rychlejší a silnější.“ Hlasitě popotáhla. „Dva malí proti jedné velké je čestné až dost.“

Druhý malý mezitím spokojeně vylezl na dřevěné zábradlí. Jory ho podvědomě chytil za ruku. Měl ji ledovou od házení koulí.

 

Když tři malé Starky předal chůvě a ta je usadila před krb, aby uschnuli, na starou ženu se snesla lavina proseb o příběh o bílých chodcích, ne, o udatných rytířích, kdepak, o divokých.

 

Jory zalitoval, že se musí vrátit ven.

**Už zase zvony**

 

Ta chvíle je živější než skutečnost. Mačkající se těla. Křik.

Bude to tím pachem. Když sní s Nymerií, její nos je ostřejší. Možná proto je to pokaždé prudké, palčivé.

Ten muž ji svírá a tiskne ji k sobě a syčí na ni: „Neohlížej se. Dívej se na mě. Poznáváš mě, _chlapče_?“

Jeho dech je zkyslý vínem a muž najednou není cizí. Viděla ho mluvit s otcem.

S otcem.

Když se otočí, uvidí ho. Bude v pořádku, protože tohle je sen. Opakuje se tak často, že ho má prokouknutý. Může všechno změnit.

Stačí se ohlédnout. Ale Yoren ji znovu táhne pryč.

**Noční souboj**

 

Další večer, kdy tiše opustili tábor a vydali se lesem, až bylo jisté, že je nikdo neuslyší a nebude sledovat ztracenou světlušku jejich pochodě.

Měsíc ozařoval palouk a měnil kov jeho nové ruky jako alchymista.

Důvěrně známý zvuk tasených mečů ho zneklidnil. Kdysi mu zněl sladce.

Zaútočil proti Paynovi, který úder hladce vykryl.

Pár břinknutí mečů a Payne se smál tím dýchavičným chroptěním člověka zbaveného jazyka.

Na muže bez jazyka byl však stále velmi výřečný.

Břink!

_Mrzáku._

Výpad.

_Krvesmilníku._

Sek vedený zboku.

_Paroháči._

Jamie instinktivně zvedl pravačku a schytal téměř hravou ránu.

  
_Křivopřísežníku. Králokate. Ty hloupý, stupidní, slepý, zmrzačený blázne._

**Hra o převlékárnu**

 

„Nechte projít vládce Západozemí,“ sykla královna Cersei. „Chce se převléknout, aby všem ukázal, jak plave král.“

„A tím králem je Stannis,“ odvětil muž v letní košili s motivem cibulí.

„Na něhož se usmívá R'hllor!“ prohlásila královna Selyse.

Královna Cersei cosi odsekla, ale Sansa zachytila jenom „fififjonko“.

„Jsem dědic svého otce,“ zuřil Joffrey, „pavilónek je můj.“

„Vlasy a oči jsi po něm nezdědil,“ ucedil Stannis. „Já jsem jediným a pravým pánem pavilónku!“

Do toho se objevily čluny hatifnatů, kteří chtěli za pavilónek zaplatit železnou cenu.

Strhla se řež, při níž se zjistilo, že v pavilónku Čaroděj uchovával ohňostroje, a propuklo peklo.

 

_Bonus_

Sansa byla najednou ráda, že od toho, co se dostala do spárů Lannisterů, začala propadat záchvatům neviditelnosti. S očima upřenýma na zuřící požár, který pohltil pavilónek i můstek, a na bojující a do vody padající muže, udělala krok vzad, druhý, třetí, až nakonec skončila schoulená v jeskyni pod útesy.

Tam ji vyčenichal Ohař, který očividně výrazně zpochybňoval svá životní rozhodnutí.

„Jdeme,“ zavrčel.

„Kam?“ zeptala se rozechvěle Sansa.

„Někam, kde do mě nenapálí rachejtle.“ Trhl popáleným čenichem směrem k severu.

Sansa ho poplácala po doutnající srsti.

Představila si dům, který tatínek natřel namodro, se zahradou s maminčinými říčními lasturami, a přikývla.

 

(Třeba tam už Malá Arya stihla doběhnout na svých hbitých nožkách.)

**Psí život**

 

Nebylo snadné nevidět zbité sluhy v jejich tvrzi, neposlouchat zvěsti o Gregorovi a těch dívkách, nemluvit o tom, jak přišel o sestru, otce a půl obličeje.

Sandor se ovšem učil rychle a Lannisterové našli pro jeho schopnosti využití.

 

Neviděl Cerseiny modřiny a Jamieho vztek. Neslyšel chichotání děvek v králových komnatách. Nemluvil o Joffových spádech. Neprotivil se příkazům. Když měl bojovat, bojoval. Když měl zabít, zabil. Gregor byl rytířem a svět byl plný svinstva.

 

Malá vlčice by to měla chápat a ne mu v jednom kuse předhazovat, že zabil toho řezníkova kluka.

Ptáček to měl pochopit a nezpívat mu o milosrdenství.

**Panna a chuďas**

 

Brienne se muži začali dvořit, až když ji král Renly přijal do své družiny. Nechápala to. Neměla s tím zkušenosti.

Ukázalo se, že právě o to šlo, protože se vsadili o její panenství.

 

Nechtěla žádného z nich už nikdy vidět, ale Lovecký se jí držel jako klíště. Urážel ji, ale zastal se jí proti vlastnímu veliteli. Nabídl jí sňatek, jen aby získal ruku dědičky Tarthu. Potom jí pomohl v boji s psanci.

 

Když mu kvůli ní hrozila oprátka, neproklel ji. Jen jí se slabým pousmáním řekl, že se za něj měla provdat. Teď jsou odsouzení zemřít jako panna a chuďas.

**Po svatbě**

 

Našla tu bílou věc v řece a plavala pro ni. Její pach byl tak špatný, že se jí zvedal žaludek a chlupy, ale pod ním byl nádech vzpomínky, vřelé, sladké, pravý opak bezvládného mokrého těla. Sevřela ztuhlou paži v čelistech. Táhla mrtvou ke břehu a vodou vlály vlasy.

 _Vstaň a jez a poběž s námi_ , prosila ji v duchu.

Musí ji dostat na souš, aby její vlasy byly krásné a kaštanové a její oči se otevřely v laskavé modři.

 

Když ráno snídali, Sandor zamumlal: „Ta věc s tvou matkou…“

„Vím, že je mrtvá. Viděla jsem ji ve snu,“ odpověděla Arya.

**Nový začátek**

 

Cítil, jak je země pod sněhovou krustou nasáklá krví a dusí se kostmi a kroky Jiných.

Pak vzlétli draci, zavyli zlovlci a on s nimi.

Bylo neuvěřitelné vidět po té nekonečné noci na polích první úrodu. Zimohrad byl spálený kmen obrůstající zelenými výhonky a vazalové žádali, aby se aspoň Arya provdala za seveřana.

„Myslíte, že se má sestra nechá k něčemu nutit?“ zeptal se. To je umlčelo. Aryiny výboje byly pověstné. Tentokrát s ní jel Rickon a...

„Budou v pořádku,“ ujistila ho tiše Sansa. Dala malé Catelyn do černých vlasů chrpu. Holčička upřela na Brana šedé oči a usmála se.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Várka drabblů z letošního DMD.

**Ta druhá Arya** (Téma: Ten musí jít z kola ven) **  
**

 

„Řekli mi, že musím být Arya, nebo mě zabijí,“ naříkala tmavovláska.

„Jsi Jeyne Poole,“ ujistila ji Sansa.

„Tenkrát v Králově přístavišti, dal mě odvést do nevěstince. Učili mě,“ chrlila Jeyne horečnatě. „Potom mě poslali domů. Jako Aryu. Ale tam byla… ta zrůda.“ Najednou vytřeštila oči za Sansu. „To je on!“

„Kdo?“

„Ten, co mě dal odvést…“ Jeyne se zlomil hlas.

Sansa však věděla kam.

A věděla kdo.

Malíček vypadal překvapeně, když rytířům z Údolí přikázala, ať ho zajmou.

Ještě ohromeněji vypadal, když ji uposlechli.

„Nejsem proradná. Nejsem zrádkyně,“ vzlykala Jeyne.

„Já vím,“ řekla Sansa.

Jsi já, kdybych neměla správné příjmení.

 

 

**Trny** (Téma: Nejsem žádná květinka)

 

„Ona je opravdu milá a laskavá,“ uvědomila si Margaery. „A velice nešťastná.“

Když Sanse vyprávěla o Willasovi a přitom ji oslovila „sestro“, dívka na ni pohlédla s očima plnýma slz a prosila ji, aby si nebrala Joffreyho, protože jí ublíží.

Zpočátku nevěděla, co od bývalé snoubenky svého nynějšího nastávajícího čekat, ale tohle to nebylo. Willas si ji určitě zamiluje.

„Je od tebe statečné, že mě varuješ, ale Loras bude členem královské gardy, takže mě bude chránit nejlepší rytíř v Sedmi královstvích,“ ujistila Sansu.

A podle toho, jak se její babička tvářila na zvěsti o Joffreym, Loras nebude jediným jejím štítem.

 

 

**Oběť lvice** (Téma: Levná kořist)

 

Nejprve dostal podržet panenku a jen zmateně sledoval, jak kaskáda zlatých kudrlinek spěchá za nějakým důležitým posláním jako tahání dalšího kotěte pro Tommena.

Potom mu Myrcella začala svěřovat stuhy, zatímco zaplétala hřívy hadrovým lvům.

Nakonec mu vyprávěla, co si hračky myslí o její septě, o bratrech a životě vůbec.

On na to většinou zavrčel jakž takž kloudnou odpověď. Nakolik si člověk může kloudně povídat s hadráky vycpanými pilinami.

Musel Myrcelle ale přiznat, že má kuráž dívat se na jeho zmršený ksicht. Taky už ho nijak netitulovala.

Čajové sedánky byly ovšem něco, co rázně odmítnul.

Celou dobu při nich výhružně stál.

 

 

**Důkaz** (Téma: Cena dospělosti) **  
**

 

_Ne. Prosím, ne!_

Nůž byl tupý, ale dokázala skvrnu vyříznout. Jenže to nestačilo.

Strhla prostěradlo i pokrývku, hodila je do krbu, polila olejem z lampy a zapálila.

Utřela si slzy. _Mám krev i na tváři?_ napadlo ji.

Matrace byla taky nasáklá. Když ji vší silou cpala do plamenů, nevnímala kouř, horko, ani ruce služebných, které se ji snažily odtáhnout.

Nakonec se to třem povedlo.

„Nyní jsi ženou. Máš tušení, co to znamená?“ prohodila královna Cersei.

„Že jsem připravená vdát se a spát s králem a rodit mu děti,“ odpověděla a přitom se sama cítila jako dítě, které zoufale volá matku.

 

 

**Ta třetí Arya** (Téma: Dokonalý hostitel) **  
**

 

Jon Sníh poskytl Alys ochranu a dal jí jídlo, když padala vyčerpáním.

Odmítl ji vydat strýci, který si zabral její dědictví, i bratranci, jenž utýral dvě manželky a teď si ji nárokoval.

Našel pro ni jiného muže. Divokého zpoza Zdi se dvěma stovkami bojovníků, s nimiž získají zpět její domo. Sigorna, jehož jméno jí klouzalo ze rtů tak sladce při svatební noci.

Nejednal jako velitel Noční hlídky, ale jako syn Eddarda Starka, a jeho pomoc nebude zapomenuta.

 

I když se na ni v tu první chvíli, než si vybavil její jméno, zadíval, jako by její tvář měla patřit někomu jinému.

 

 

**Ztracení** (Téma: Nad propastí)

To, jak se Brienne ztuhle držela v sedle a uhýbala pohledem, když ho vedla lesem, ho zneklidňovalo.

Tvář jí hyzdila odporná jizva. Její oči jako by ztratily jas. Jamie slyšel, že se Sandor Clegane stal násilníkem a vrahem, ale uvěřil tomu až teď.

„Brienne,“ oslovil ji, jako by hovořil k vyděšenému dítěti. „Co se stalo?“

Trhla sebou.

Vtom les kolem ožil muži ozbrojenými luky a meči.

Brienne byla bledá jako smrt. „Odpusť mi, Jamie. Chtěla oběsit Podricka a Loveckého.“

„Chtěla? Ohař se skutečně musel změnit k nepoznání,“ prohodil.

Chytila se za hrdlo, na němž si až teď všiml zarudlé čáry.

 

 

**Roztáhnout křídla** (Téma: Prosím vás, pane, pošlete mě až na konec světa!) **  
**

 

Vždycky chtěl být rytířem, proslavit se chrabrými skutky a projet celý svět s Létem po boku.

Místo toho byl mrzákem s hlavou plnou obrazů, které se mu tlačily za víčka.

Provázela ho. Tříoká vrána, která bývala mužem s tisícem a jedním okem, mu zabodla zobák do mysli. Leť, nebo zemři, řekla.

Provázel ho.

Mladík z bažin se starým pohledem v pronikavě zelených očích a tolika tajemstvími na jazyku.

Dál a dál za Zeď.

Podivný muž se zčernalýma ledovýma rukama, jehož následovali mrazivou pustinou.

 

Teď však roztáhl křídla, sklonil ještěrčí hlavu a Jon vztáhl ruku a dotkl se jeho šupinaté kůže.

 

 

**Legendy** (Téma: A teď spát) **  
**

 

Už pár dnů se večer scházejí a poslouchají vyprávění staré chůvy.

 

Panny bojovnice, které odmítly změnu titulu, přestože se Panna z Tarthu provdala a její mladá společnice upřednostňuje označení „vodní tanečnice“.

Královna Železných ostrovů a její bělovlasý bratr.

Dívka postrádající špičku nosu.

Chlapec, který je napůl Seveřan a napůl divoký.

Mladík, jenž se dokáže vtělit do stromů, vlků i draků.

Dvojice sourozenců z bažin.

Muž, který vstal z mrtvých.

Dívka, jež zabila obra v hradu ze sněhu.

Muž se znetvořenou tváří, který se jí drží nablízku.

 

Oni sami jsou příběhy.

Ale tyhle jim vyprávět nebude.

Potřebují se v klidu vyspat.


	3. V říčních krajinách

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlčice najde v lese ztracenou holčičku, i když ne tu, kterou hledala.

**V říčních krajinách**

 

Běží lesem a je sama.

_Běží lesem a je sama._

 

Utíká lesem. Musela utéct. Jakmile zaslechla kroky – hodně lidí, mohutné, lomozící kroky beze strachu, jako tenkrát, když přišli k nim a maminka plakala – kroky, co nezněly jako Arry, Býk a Koláč, když se plížili houštinami a vlekli Lommyho co nejtišeji. A tak nechala Lommyho ležet a utíkala a nezastavila se, dokud nebyla úplně bez dechu. Pak čapla na bobek u jednoho stromu a dala se do breku.

 

_Měla hlad. Opustila na chvíli smečku, malé bratry a sestry – kdysi měla čtyři silné bratry a hebkou, něžnou sestru. A každý z nich měl jedno mládě vážného muže. To její ji ale zahnalo. Házelo kameny a skučelo přitom, tak vysoce a nešťastně. Kam se jen podělo? Jeho pach se jí vytrácel z nosu, jen někdy v noci jako by ho vítr zavanul jejím směrem a tehdy se jí zmocnil takový stesk, že ho nešlo vyzpívat._

_Vydala se najít něco k snědku. O mršiny tu nebyla nouze. Vesnice a cesty byly nasáklé jejich pachem. Čerstvé teplé maso ale bylo v lesích a ona po něm zatoužila._

 

Měla hlad. V břiše jí kručelo a bolelo to. Nejedla už noci a dny. Byla sama, byla jí zima a les byl plný děsných věcí. Větve strašidelně skřípaly, v houštinách šustila zvířata a za zády se jí vlekla hrozná stvůra, co vypadala jako člověk. Nikdy ji neviděla, ale dokázala si ji představit. Přiblížila se pokaždé, když zavřela oči a když jí klesala hlava, dýchala jí za krk.

 

_Nebyla tu. Její člověk. Nebyla tu tak dlouho. Malá, hbitá a tolik její. Chyběla jí jako kost v noze a jazyk v tlamě. Měsíc na obloze. Tolik měsíců na obloze, na které vyla, a její malí bratři a sestry jí sborem odpovídali. Stále měla po boku prázdné místo po hubeném drobném těle, rychlých nohách a divokém smíchu._

 

Nebyla tu. Máma tu nebyla. Byla mrtvá. Všichni byli mrtví a pryč. Arry, Býk, Lommy, Koláč. „Mami, mami, mami,“ kňourala schoulená v listí. Nohy se jí třásly a nedokázala najít cestu z lesa. Něco ji sní. V noci slyšela vytí. Nebyli to psi – psi v lese nežijí – a byli blízko.

 

_Byla blízko. Našla stopu. Slibnou, hebkou malou stopu, holou a bezbrannou. Slabší než kolouch a zmatenější než mladý králík. Někdy se její kroky vracely na stejné místo. S každým krokem byla blíž. V tlamě se jí začaly roztékat sliny. Její malá kořist stála zády k ní u pařezu v měkké zelené trávě a vzlykala. Její malá tehdy taky vzlykala. Pak po ní házela kamením a křičela. Lidé byli nepochopitelní, ale šlo je tak lehce zabít.  Nymeria se přikrčila a vyběhla. Malá se otočila a vykřikla. To už ji obrovská vlčice srazila k zemi a vrhla se jí po krku. Tahle malá byla bez sebe strachy. Ani se nepohnula. Oči jí tekly. Její malá po ní házela kamením a oči měla plná vody potom, co spolu utekly do lesa a ona měla ještě na zubech krev toho ukvičeného samečka. Vlčice nasála pach. Tahle malá byla moc malá, ale na její kůži a oblečení byl povědomý pach. Slabý, přikrytý potem a strachem, ale byl to on. Stopa správné vůně. Vůně smíchu, hubených rukou, co jí zajížděly do srsti a objímaly ji kolem krku, a její první smečky. Překryla prázdné místo, co zbylo po jejím člověku._

 

Lasička viděla, jak se velká zlá vlčice zvedá a ustupuje od ní. Rozechvěle se posadila. Vlčice si ji prohlédla, pak se nosem dotknul její hrudi, hlasitě čichl a pak do ní šťouchnul. Lasička jako ve snu zvedla ruce a dotkla se jeho hlavy. Pak mu přejela dlaněmi na krk. Vlčici se to muselo líbit, protože to strpěla a nezakousla ji. Její kožešina krásně hřála. Lasička sebrala všechnu odvahu a přitiskla se k ní. „Nejez mě,“ prosila ji.

 

_Ten hlas byl jiný. Vyšší. Ale její dotek byl povědomý a prázdno, které Nymerii bodalo do boku měsíce, měsíce, měsíce, najednou zmizelo._


	4. Malá noční družka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda Royce má jisté podezření ohledně své nové přítelkyně.

**Malá noční družka**

Myranda pevně razila názor, že je hezké spát v posteli vedle něčího teplého těla. Pokud možno po pořádném rozehřátí. S manželem se ovšem tak daleko nedostala. O nějakém zahřátí se pořádně nedalo ani mluvit. O svatební noci jí zemřel v náručí. Místo teplého těla měla studené stařecké, které spalo věčným spánkem, a vysloužila si tím nekonečný příval žertů, které o ní kolovaly za jejími zády, a občas ji jimi počastovali nějací opilci i přímo do tváře. Nakonec se k nim připojila i ona sama. S některými věcmi je nejlepší se popasovat hezky bez ruměnce, a tím pádem bez uspokojení, které by dopřála uštěpačným posměváčkům.

Kdyby jí z jejich první a poslední noci zbylo dítě, možná by se na ni teď nedívali jako na veselou vdovičku. Ale co už. Ať se dívají. Kvůli nim smutná nebude.

Proto měla ráda Myu Kámen, nemanželskou dívku, která si se svou pověstí taky nelámala hlavu. Aspoň měla toho chlapce ráda, když mu dala panenství. Trochu Mye záviděla a pro její vlastní dobro doufala, že s muži neskončila, přestože ji její milý opustil pro nevěstu s věnem a postavením.

Napadlo ji, že by si mohla oblíbit i Alayne Kámen, ačkoli o jejím otci, lordu Baelišovi, šly Údolím všelijaké zvěsti a přátele by mohl počítat tak na tom svém malíčku. Tedy aspoň ty, které si nekoupil.

Alayne byla hezounká a milá. Plaše se usmívala jako neviňátko a nevěděla kam s očima, když se Myranda vytasila s nějakým košilatějším žertem. Jeden by jí málem uvěřil, že neumí do pěti napočítat. Bylo příjemné škádlit ji.

Když po ní Myranda požadovala daň za přespání ve své posteli a vyzvídala na ní, který chlapec ji políbil a zajel jí rukou, kam neměl, byla Alayne rudá až za ušima.

„Nemanželské děvče by nemělo být taková netýkavka,“ vyčítala jí žertem Myranda. „Kdepak, musíš mi zaplatit něčím víc než nevinným házením očka po nějakém panoši.“

„Nic víc nikdy nebylo,“ bránila se uzardělá Alyane. Když na ni Myranda vrhla vyčítavý pohled, s povzdechem se odvrátila a dodala: „Jednou jsem dostala polibek.“

„Nějaký nezkušený panoš ti ho ukradl a pak se ti styděl přijít na oči? Nebo mu tvůj pan otec dal co proto?“

„Ne,“ odpověděla Alayne téměř šeptem. „Nebyl to panoš.“

„Hm,“ broukla Myranda. „Tak nějaký galantní rytíř?“

Alayne zavrtěla hlavou a řekla: „Kdepak. Galantní nebyl. A rytíř také ne. Rozhodně ne.“ Pak jako by se probrala ze vzpomínek. Zatvářila se nejistě, lehla si a popřála jí dobrou noc.

Když Myranda poznala, že z ní nic kloudného nevymámí, pochopitelně ji z lůžka nevykopnula. Koneckonců bylo hezké se o ně podělit.

Teď se ale Malíčkova nemanželská dcera ve spánku cukala a Myrandu to probudilo. Děvče něco mumlalo a Myranda si stáhla pokrývku z ucha.

„Otec. Musíme… musíme...“ šeptala Alayne a prudce oddechovala. Pak špitla něco, co mohlo být jen „ajo“.

Myranda by ji klidně poslouchala dál, ale to její kopání bylo dost nepříjemné, a tak učinila Alaynině proslovu přítrž. Obrátila se k ní, položila jí ruku kolem pasu a přitulila se k ní. „To bude dobré, zlatíčko,“ pošeptala jí a políbila ji na čelo.

Možná ji tím probudila nebo utěšila. Dívčin dech se zklidnil a zůstala bez hlesu ležet v Myrandině objetí.

Hrála svou roli dobře, ale občas se podřekla. Když se před ní Myranda před pár dny zmínila o novém veliteli na Zdi jménem Sníh, Baelišova holčička vyhrkla: „Jon Sníh?“

Teď ji Myranda zlehka pohladila po tmavých vlasech. Když se spolu chystaly na lůžko, všimla si, že jí u kořínků začíná prosvítat kaštanová barva. Alayne se bude muset brzy obarvit, jestli si chce dál hrát na dcerku lorda Baeliše.

Pokud ji ovšem chce hrát.

Myranda a její otec jsou připraveni na obě možnosti.


	5. Ještě je čas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodinná idyla na Zimohradu

**Ještě je čas**

 

„Sluší jim to,“ pošeptala mu Catelyn a její dotek Neda důvěrně měkce zahřál na zápěstí.

Musel jí dát s pousmáním za pravdu.

Robb tančil jako skutečný malý lord a Alys Karstark byla zrudlá jako malá růžička, když stydlivě a pečlivě následovala jeho kroky.

Byla to hezká dívenka, jak mu ostatně lord Karstark zdůraznil. Roztomilá a chytrá, dodal Karstark s náležitou otcovskou hrdostí.

Hnědovlasá, s modrošedýma očima, jež připomínaly, kolik toho mají jejich rody společného.

Lord Karstark ostatně zdůraznil i to. O věnu se prozatím nezmínil, a ušetřil jim tak rozpačitou chvilku.

„Dřív nebo později to přijde,“ připomněla mu Catelyn, když před ní zmínil Karstarkovy náznaky. „Naše děti se jednoho dne ožení a vdají a založí si vlastní rodiny.“

Ned se podíval na Sansu způsobně rozmlouvající se septou Mordane a na Aryu, která o něco méně způsobně popadla obří kuřecí stehno a zakousla se do něj.

Představil si Brana a maličkého Rickona, kteří už spali pod dohledem staré chůvy.

Nebylo to tak dávno, co tu hodoval se svými bratry a sestrou, a přitom jako by se to stalo v nějakém jiném věku.

„Později,“ odpověděl Catelyn tiše. „Dopřejme jim dětství.“

Co nejdelší a nejšťastnější.


	6. DMD 2017

**Na stopě**

 

Tuhle stopu dávno ztratila. Před léty. Před protahujícími se spáry zimy.

Nevede ji bystrý nos, ale neodbytné sny, ve kterých je cítit příchuť smrti. Ve kterých není sama.

Její malí bratři a sestry ji sledují lesy a odvažují se na kraje spálených polí. Do rozmetaných lidských doupat. Jídla je dost a smečka se rozrůstá.

Les, řeka, brod a najednou ji uvidí.

Její malý člověk.

Dívka nechá splašeného koně, ať sebou trhá u stromu, a s výkřikem se k ní rozběhne.

Nymeria ji strhne do trávy a její o něco větší paní ji sevře kolem krku.

Příchuť smrti vystřídá vůně domova.

 

 

**Rána**

 

Slyšela, jak její manžel vstává. Snažila se dýchat tiše a klidně, dokud neodešel.

„Mohl by si to rozmyslet a vzít si mě,“ šeptal jí v hlavě hlas plný obav.

„Ne, byl ke mně laskavý. Když mě Joffrey nechal svléknout, zastavil ho.“

Jenže byl Lannister a ona dobře věděla, že jejich laskavost se může vmžiku změnit v krutost.

Joffrey jí také slíbil, že bude k jejímu otci milosrdný.

„Jsem pro ně jen prostředek, jak získal Zimohrad a sever,“ připomenula si. „Jenže Robb žije. Jistě se ožení a bude mít spoustu synů.“

Náhle pocítila chlad, přestože pokrývka byla teplá a okna zavřená.

 

 

**Setkání**

 

Bylo to skoro k smíchu. Jeskyně plná psaneckých rytířů. Všichni připravení odsoudit ho za lannisterské zločiny.

Pamatoval si jen plameny. Zvracel a pil, dokud neusnul a nenašla ho tahle banda.

Ne, pamatoval si ještě oheň jejích vlasů a píseň. Chtěl ptáčka sebrat z klece a přinést ho jejímu bratrovi. Pes potřeboval nového pána.

Jenže teď byl v kleci on a ta Dondarrionova banda ho chtěla mít mrtvého.

Vtom nějaký usmrkanec vykřikl, že zabil… Mycaha?

„To byl kdo, chlapče?“

„Já nejsem chlapec!“

Ztracená vlčice…

Najednou to bylo opravdu k smíchu. „U sedmi pekel, malá sestra!“

Jeho vypitý mozek začal znovu pracovat.

 

 

**Opravdový rytíř**

 

„Muži tě budou podceňovat,“ řekl jí její starý učitel. „Pýcha je bude nutit rychle to s tebou skoncovat. Vyčkávej a pozoruj, děvče.“

Měl pravdu. Její postava byla terčem šprýmů a oplzlostí, ale nikdo z ní nevyčetl varování. Brienne se protivníkům ne vždy mohla rovnat silou, měla ovšem výdrž, vyčkávala a pozorovala.

Sílila, byla bystřejší a odolnější, než když jí rytíř Dobrovítězský udílel rady.

Při turnaji na Renlyho počest srazila ty dvorné rytíře, kteří se vsadili, že ji svedou.

Porazila Jamieho Lannistera v dobách, kdy měl ještě obě ruce.

Pobila tři z Krvavých drancířů.

Tak proč měla srdce stále podivně těžké?

 

 

**Hadí smyčka**

 

Ellaria se nechtěla na tu lebku dívat, ale nemohla jinak. Jako by si Gregor Clegane i po smrti zabíral všechno místo v komnatě.

Musela myslet na Oberyna a na to, jak jeho kosti praskaly pod prsty toho monstra.

Oberyn se vypravil do Králova přístaviště, aby se domohl odplaty za nebohou Eliu. Místo toho zahynul rukou stejného netvora. A teď volaly po pomstě jeho nemanželské dcery Obara, Nymeria, Tyene. Bohové, buďte dobří, alespoň že Sarella měla rozum.

Kde to skončí? Co když ta věčná touha po krvi semele i její vlastní dcery?

Ne pokud k tomu ona bude mít co říct.

 

 

**První krok**

 

Willas Tyrell ležel opřený na lůžku, zničenou nohu měl zajištěnou dlahami a ve stanu bylo cítit makové mléko.

Neměl na turnaji co pohledávat, ale Mace Tyrell chtěl mít ze syna mladičkého rytíře. Oberyn srazil Willase čistě. Nemohl za to, že chlapci zůstala noha ve třmeni a jeho kůň zazmatkoval a spadl. Přesto cítil vinu.

„Prosím, posaď se,“ vyzval ho hoch.

„Jsem rád, že jsi přijal mého mistra.“ Oberyn kývl k jeho noze.

„Mistr mého otce ji navrhoval uříznout,“ vysvětlil vyčerpaně chlapec. „Děkuji.“ Podal mu ruku.

Jeho díky byly absurdní. Oberyn se málem dal do neveselého smíchu.

Nabízenou ruku však stiskl.

 

 

**Smečka**

 

Sandor zaplatil za to, že hrubě podcenil devítiletého chlapce, kterého vychovávali divocí na Skagosu, a tudíž věděl, že když mu někdo vyrazí meč z ruky, ještě má zuby.

Sandorovo klení přitáhlo pozornost značné části Zimohradu a zdálo se, že místní pobavilo, když viděli, se snaží Rickona setřást.

To vlče mělo zatraceně silný chrup, jak dosvědčovaly rozesmáté ranky na Sandorově předloktí.

„Budu si s Rickonem muset promluvit,“ povzdechla si Sansa, když mu je čistila. „Takhle se pán ze Zimohradu nechová. Snad po tom kousnutí nezůstane jizva.“

„Už jsem na tom byl hůř,“ ujistil ji suše Sandor, ale ochotně se nechal opečovávat.

 

 

**Zrcadlo**

 

Stannis Baratheon neměl slavnosti v oblibě.

Na druhou stranu jeho bratr Robert pro podobné blázniviny doslova žil. Zrovna společnost častoval anekdotou o tom, jak se snažil neochotného Eddarda Starka přesvědčit, aby s ním zašel do nevěstince. Stannis byl jednoznačně na straně Starka, ačkoli nechápal, proč jeho bratr toho muže tolik miluje.

Stark působil vždy vážně a zamyšleně. Byl věčně ve stínu svého horkokrevného staršího bratra, přesto se zdál být rozumným a schopným mužem. Neholdoval pitkám, ženám, ani šarvátkám. Stannis měl dojem, že Stark by byl tím posledním, koho by si Robert vybral za společníka.

Předposledním, pomyslel si s jistou hořkostí.


	7. Hledám svou sestru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scéna zasazená do doby po dosavadním kánonu.

Měla by na to být zvyklá. Zažila horší věci. Nepopsatelně horší. Brienne se dotkla hrdla skrytého pod šátkem. Stále měla pocit, že ji škrtí, ale skrýval ten otlak.

„To má být žert?“ ozvalo se jí za zády, když kráčela po nádvoří. _Není to tak zlé_ , řekla si v duchu.

„S takovou se na turnaj příště zapíše kráva.“ To už bylo horší, ale stále to byla jen slova… _Visela jsi. Viseli jste…_ „Stačilo by přes ni přehodit brnění.“

Ucítila v krku žluč. Nejraději by se sebrala a zapomněla na turnaj mladého lorda Arryna. Jenže neměla čas a neměla stopy. Všechny, po kterých se předtím vydala, jí do cesty přivedly zrůdy z její minulosti. A ona je zabíjela.

Až jí minulost podtrhla nohy, uvázala jí oprátku kolem krku a táhla ji výš a výš. Ji a Poda a Loveckého.

Až jí dokázala, že něco strašného udělá zrůdu i z dobré paní Catelyn.

_Něco strašného. Smrt, která není koncem. Bohové. Předobrá Matko._ Cítila, ji při té vzpomínce mrazí. Dotkla se šátku.

„Tři životy za jediný. To je dobrý obchod,“ řekl jí Jamie a ona ho prosila o odpuštění. Kdysi se spolu dohadovali o cti a zradě. Při jejich posledním setkání o nich oba raději pomlčeli.

Těžko říct, jakou dohodu Jamie dokázal uzavřít s paní Ca – ne, Kamenosrdce, ale Brienne dostala měsíc.

Málem se přitom dala do smíchu i do pláče. Za celou dobu, co byla na cestách, nezaslechla jedinou zvěst, která by jí napověděla, kde by Sansa Stark mohla být.

„A mně nezbývá než čekat, až mě přijde zachránit můj chrabrý rytíř,“ prohodil Jamie, než ho psanci odvlekli do zajetí. Ne pod strom, ještě ne. „Nebo jeho?“ dodal a kývl ke svázanému Loveckému, kterého už odváděli.

Pak byli oba pryč a zůstala jen žena v šedé kápi.

Dny Brienne utíkaly mezi prsty jako písek. Noci ne. Noci byly strašné.

Pokud to nevyjde, aspoň zachránila Poda. Dokonce i psanci uznali, že rytíř jako ona potřebuje panoše. A Gendry se za ni přimlouval…

Vydala se do údolí Arryn. Bylo jednou z prvních možností, kde mohla pátrat, když ji Jamie prvně vyslal na cestu. Člověk se tolikrát vracel k první možností. Zvlášť když byla současně poslední.

Před očima jí probleskl Pod cukající nohama na větvi, Lovecký proklínající psance. Jamie s provazem kolem hrdla.

Už cestou se dozvěděla, že lord protektor svolal rytíře, aby se v kláních utkali o čest stát se družiníky malého dědice Údolí. Cestou se přidali ke skupince tvořené potulnými rytíři a hrstkou mnichů, kteří chtěli pána Údolí prosit o přízeň. Mnoho cizinců z mnoha krajů. Mohla se tu něco dozvědět. Musela. Tlačil ji čas. Ovíjel se jí kolem krku.

Najednou si uvědomila, že má potíž udělat další krok přes nádvoří.

„Tuhle bys od krávy nerozeznal.“

„Na tu díru v ksichtě je jedinej lék. Musel bys ji –“

Přistihla se, že sklouzla prsty k rukojeti meče. Už předem věděla, jak to bude pokračovat, a vzpomněla si na lorda Tarlyho, který byl přesvědčený, že by jí něco takového pomohlo uvědomit si, kde je její místo.

_Na tlusté větvi stromu, mezi zrádci z Freyů…_ zašeptal jí v hlavě hlas mrtvé ženy.

Vtom muži ztichli. Brienne se otočila a uviděla útlou tmavovlasou dívku, která se přiblížila ke skupince rytířů. Měla na sobě hezké šaty. Žádná okázalá nádhera, ale do služebné měla daleko už podle toho, jak se pohybovala. Dcera nějakého nižšího šlechtice nebo kastelána… U boku měla zavěšený svazek klíčů.

Dívka se na okamžik zastavila a pokývla jim na pozdrav. „Dobrý den, pánové.“ Muži se uklonili. Potom dívka předstoupila před Brienne a zvedla k ní zvědavě modré oči. Brienne je znala. Srdce jí tlouklo až v krku. Najednou cítila jen to. Na mužích kolem nezáleželo, ani na šátku a odporném otlaku.

„Chystáš se účastnit turnaje, paní?“ zeptala se.

„Ano,“ odpověděla přiškrceným hlasem. „Nechala jsem se zapsat do klání.“

Jeden z mužů na doslech se zasmál.

Dívka si ho nevšímala. Přikývla a tmavě hnědé kadeře se jí svezly kolem bílé šíje. Kolik jí mohlo být? Hledám třináctiletou pannu s kaštanovými vlasy…

„Jsem Brienne z Tarthu, paní,“ představila se jí. Měla bláznivý pocit, že když s ní přestane mluvit a dívka odejde, stane se znovu přeludem.

„Je mi ctí, paní. Já jsem Alaynne, dcera lorda Baeliše,“ odpověděla dívka. „Nemanželská dcera,“ upřesnila. Krátce zalétla očima k mužům, kteří je pozorně sledovali. Potom zaváhala, jako by došla k nějakému rozhodnutí, načež si odvinula z copu modrou pentli a podala jí ji. „Byla bys tak laskavá a přijala mou zástavu? Byla bych poctěna, kdybys do turnaje vyjela v mém jménu.“

Brienne si pentli vzala. „To já budu poctěna, má paní.“

Sklouzla pohledem po pěšince na dívčině hlavě. Alaynne se usmála. „Uvidíme se později. Ráda jsem tě poznala.“ A šla si dál po své práci.

Muži přestali se svými urážkami. Zdáli se být stejně překvapení jako Brienne.

„Má dcera má laskavé srdce,“ řekla jí kdysi lady Catelyn, než ji vyslala, aby Jamieho dopravila do Králova přístaviště. Jako by od té doby uběhlo tisíc let.

 

Když došla ke stájím, stále svírala pentli v prstech. Ze stínu vyklouzl Podrick a oči mu div nevypadly z důlků. „Můj p-pane, tedy paní,“ zašeptal a tentokrát v tom tónu nezněl pozůstatek oprátky. „To byla m-moje paní!“

Brienne přikývla jako ve snu, ale krev jí divoce tepala v žilách a poprvé po dlouhé době měla pocit, že se jí podařilo zachytit prchající písek v dlani.


End file.
